Nine Network/Other
Logos 1970–2000 Nine (1970) (Alt).svg|Alternative variant Nine_Films_-_Television_1975.png|Living color variant (1974-1980) Nine (blue logo).svg|Blue variant Nine (2nd blue logo).svg|Blue variant #2 Nine (3nd blue logo).svg|Blue variant #3 Nine (tan logo).svg|Tan variant Nine (gold logo).svg|Gold variant Nine (orange logo).svg|Orange variant Nine (gray logo).svg|Gray variant Nine (1970) (Color).svg|Color variant Dots (1969).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets from 1989 onwards) Number 9 (1977-88).svg|Number 9 only (1977-1988, as an alternate logo) Nine Films - Television 1984.png |1984-1986 Stereovision variant (used to promote the network's stereo programs) Nine1988-1992.png|1988-1992 variant Nine1992.png|1992-1994 variant Nine1994.png|1994-1997 variant Nine (1997).png|1997-1999 variant Nine1999.png|1999-2000 variant 1977–1988 (Station Identification) Nine1977-0.png|1977 variant Nine1978.png|1978 variant Nine1979.png|1979 variant Nine1980.png|Gray variant (used in 1980) Nine1981-1983.png|Gold variant (used in 1981, then in 1983) Nine1982-1985.png|Blue variant (used in 1982, then between 1985 and 1986) Nine1987.png|Orange variant (used in 1987) 2001–2006 Nine Logo 2002 Dark.svg|Blue (Monday) Nine Logo 2002 Purple.svg|Purple (Tuesday) Nine Logo 2002 Orange.svg|Orange (Wednesday) Nine Logo 2002 Blue.svg|Aqua (Thursday) Nine Logo 2002 Green.svg|Green (Friday) Nine Logo 2002 Yellow.svg|Yellow (Saturday) Nine Logo 2002 Red.svg|Red (Sunday) Dots (2001).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big 9.svg|Number 9 only Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big black 9.svg|Number 9 only (Print variant) 2006–2008 Nine 2006logo.jpg|Glossy Gradient Variant Used In 2006 Nine Network dot animation.gif|Animation Of The Logo Showing The Dots. Nine2007 (Shrek).svg|Shrek Variant Nine Network (2006) (Gray).svg|Gray variant we��tv.png|Summer Slogan (2007-2008) Nine Summer.png|Logo With Summer Slogan (2007-2008) 2008–present Dots (2007).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2007.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only 2000's Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2009.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only (Print variant) Choose Nine.png|Slogan Variant (2009) Choose Nine (No Dots).png|Slogan Variant (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2009) Channel-9 2008-0.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only we��tv.png|Slogan Variant (2008-2009) Nine We��tv.png|Logo With Slogan (2008-2009) Nine We��tv (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2008-2009) Nine2009.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (1).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (2).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (Used In Watermarks) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (3).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 9Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) 9Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) Nine WH.png|Logo With Slogan (2009-2012) Nine WH (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010) (2009-2010) Nine Network 2017.svg|Flat variant 9 flat.svg|Flat variant (used on 9Now) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2012) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2012) Nine2012_Red.png|Red variant Nine2012_Orange.png|Orange variant Nine2012_Yellow.png|Yellow variant Nine2012_Green.png|Green variant Nine2012_Purple.png|Purple variant Gap year asia nine network.jpg|Social media logo for Hamish & Andy's Asia Gap Year Great australian bake off nine network.jpg|Social media logo for The Great Australian Bake Off NN.AU2012.png|Nine News variant Nine (2012) (Blue).svg|Blue variant 9-0.png|Glossy Variant (2015) ID's 1970-1988 Nine-70s.png|1971 ID (black and white) Nine 1975.png|1975-76 ID 1977-1988 Idents Nine-78.PNG|1977 ID Also Slightly Similar To ABC'S 1976 ID Nine-79-a.PNG|1978 ID Also Slightly Similar To ABC'S 1977 ID Nine-80.PNG|1979 ID Also Slightly Similar To ABC'S 1978 ID Nine80z-a.PNG|1980 ID Also Slightly Similar To ABC'S 1979 ID Nine-81.PNG|1981 ID Nine-83.PNG|1982 ID Nine 1983 ID.png|1983 ID NineStereovision1984.JPG|1984-85 (Stereovision) Nine-84.PNG|1985 ID Nine-86.PNG|1987 ID Slogans Nine-78-a.PNG|1977 Slogan "Let us be the one!" Nine-79.PNG|1978 Slogan, the long-running "Still The One" Nine-80-a.PNG|1979 Slogan "We're the one" Nine-81-a.PNG|1980 Slogan, the long-running "Still The One" Nine81-a.PNG|1981 Slogan, the long-running "Still The One" Nine-83-a.PNG|1982 Slogan, the long-running "Still The One" Nine 1983.png|1983 Slogan "Come on along!" Nine-84-a.PNG|1984 Slogan, the long-running "Still The One" 1988-2002 Nine-89.PNG|1988 GTV-9 ID Nine-91.PNG|1992 TCN-9 ID Nine-94.PNG|1994 ID Nine-97.PNG|1997 ID Nine-98.PNG|1998 slogan, the still-going "Still The One" Nine-98-a.PNG|1999 ID Nine-2001.PNG|2001 ID 2002-2006 The Nine Network had many colours in September 2002, but lasted until January 2006. Nine-2002Friday.PNG Nine-2002Monday.PNG Nine-2002Sunday.PNG Nine-2002Tuesday.PNG Nine-2002Wednesday.PNG Nine-2005Friday.PNG Nine-2005Monday.PNG Nine-2005Thursday.PNG Nine-2005Tuesday.PNG Nine-2005Wednesday.PNG Nine-2002Saturday.png UyLOgn.gif|2005 slogan, the soon-ending "Still The One" 2006-2008 Nine-2006.png| May, 2006-Jan, 2007 ID 2008-2009 Nine-2008-a.PNG|2008 Slogan "Welovetv" Nine-2008.PNG|2008 ID Choose Nine.jpg|2009 ID and slogan "Choose Nine" 2009-2012 File:Nine-2009.png| File:Nine_12-15_on_screen_bug.png| File:Nine_12-15_classification_screen_pg.png| File:Nine_12-15_on_screen_advert_bug.png| 2012-Present 2012-2015 Channel_Nine_2012_Rebrand|Design Director's Rebrand Video Channel nine rating.jpeg|PG Classification Warning Channel Nine 2012 Christmas Ident 4|2012 Christmas Ident #4 Channel Nine The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In| The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In Ident (Dec 13) Channel Nine - 2013 30 Second Christmas Ident (2013) 2|2013 Christmas Ident #2 2015-Present NineNetwork-2016-Farmer-Sneak-Bug.png NineNetwork-2016-Promo-Bug.png.png NineNetwork-2016-Hotseat-Bug.png NineNetwork-2016-Family-Bug.png Channel Nine & 9Life - 7.30pm Lineup (10.12.2015)|New "Square Style" Lineup with 9Life Channel Nine Sydney - Sponsor Billboard (February 2016) |New "Square Style" Sponsor Billboard Category:Nine Network Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:Special logos Category:Other